My Serpentine love
by Madame Masquerada
Summary: story about a japanese girl named tabitha riddle  background on her is throughout  and her adventures when she arrives at hogwarts, and her eventual romance with snape
1. Chapter one  Arrival

_**My Serpentine Love - A Harry Potter Fanfiction **_

**Chapter one- arrival**

**There was a 'pop' of Apparition. Albus Dumbledore was standing at the gates that marked the way to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He smiled at the new arrival. A girl, quite small in height, and around fifteen years of age, smiled back. She was Japanese in ethnicity, and had long sleek black hair, that hung around her face, before snaking down past her waist. She made her way over to him apprehensively, dragging her trunk, full of her belongings, behind her.**

"**Tabitha Riddle, welcome to Hogwarts."**

"**Ah. Konichiwa, Albus-sama."**

**They shook hands and made their way to the castle. **

" **I expect your journey was very draining; but before you rest, you must be sorted into a house." he said.**

**They finally made it to the large oak doors at the castle.**

"**So. How do I get sorted?" she enquired nervously, " Naruto said I'd have to fight a giant…"**

**At that, Dumbledore laughed.**

"**I'm afraid you've been misinformed."**

**He opened the door and they stepped into the gigantic entrance hall. There stood four people.**

"_**Teachers, I assume"**_** Tabitha thought to herself. Dumbledore motioned to each of them in turn.**

"**This is Minerva McGonagall. She is Gryffindor's Head-of-house." She stepped forward and shook Tabitha's hand. "pleased to meet you, Ms. Riddle. I teach Transfiguration. I've heard you are an accomplished auror?"**

"**Yes…I am"**

"**And which animal do you take the form of?"**

"**Any species of snake, first and foremost a King Cobra."**

**The wizard at the end seemed to take an interest at this point.**

"**Philleus Flitwick next." Dumbledore stated. "head-of-house for Ravenclaw." The tiny man stepped forward and said "A pleasure! I've heard the Konoha witches and wizards are very talented when it comes to charms!" **

"**Thank you, sir."**

"**Pomona Sprout." said Dumbledore. "Hufflepuff Head-of-house." She stood forward and smiled warmly. "A jungle like the one around Konoha, you must surely know a lot about Herbology."**

"**Well, yes, I do… I needed to, to make potions, and cures."**

"**And finally, Severus Snape." Dumbledore said. "Head-of-house for Slytherin." **

**The wizard in black robes, with the hair and eyes to match stood forward, ever so slightly.**

"**Pleased, I'm sure…" He looked her up and down. "A talent for potions, I've heard? We shall have to see."**

**She dropped her eyes to the floor.**

"_**just who the fuck does he think he is?" **_**she thought angrily.**

"**well, that's everyone introduced, so shall we continue to my office and commence with the sorting? Locomotor trunk!" he cast at her trunk; it disappeared. They all headed up the white marble staircase, and continued through a door to the first floor. Eventually they came to a statue of a griffon. **

"**Lemon Drops!" Dumbledore stated. With that, the griffon moved to reveal a spiral staircase.**

**Everyone trekked up the staircase, and entered his office. There was a chair in the centre. **

"**sit on the stool, please, so you can be sorted."**

**Tabitha did as she was told. The four Head-of-houses, even Snape, were looking excited. "**_**Probably to get bragging rights…"**_** she thought. Dumbledore, who had gone into an adjoining room, came back with a threadbare hat.**

"**this is the sorting hat. It decides which house you'll be in." Dumbledore raised the hat above her head, and moved to put it on her head. He wasn't even close, when it spoke.**

"**this one's definitely a…SLYTHERIN!" Snape smirked, and said "Very well… I shall escort you to your house." Dumbledore handed her a green and silver tie. Snape turned to leave and simply said "follow me." and then he went out.**

**Tabitha scurried after him. **

"**So…w…where is Slytherin house?"**

"**The dungeons. Potions class is also down there. You have that second period tomorrow."**

"**Oh…okay…"**

**They finally made it to the entrance of Slytherin house. It was guarded by a portrait of a rather moody witch.**

"**Password?"**

"**I don't know.""No password, no entry"**

"**Slime of Salamander."**

"**What kind of-"**

**Tabitha's sentence didn't get finished, as the cheers emanating from the common room drowned it out. Snape rolled his eyes. Tabitha had did the same. Snape walked away.**

**A few girls pulled Tabitha in.**

"**Ooooh… you must be Tabitha!"**

"**Y…yes, I am."**

**There were cries of 'wow' and 'oooh…' audible in the crowd. A tall-ish pale, blonde boy stepped forward.**

"**I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."**

"**Tabitha Riddle."**

"**So you're from Konoha then?" **

"**Yeah"**

"**Welcome to Slytherin. Only the best are in here"**

"**Any muggle-borns?"**

"**Hell, no."**

"**Good. They're soo beneath us purebloods."**

"**Ah. So you're pureblood then."**

"**Of course"**

"**Sweet"She smiled and sat down. After two hours, she finally got to go to bed. **


	2. Chapter 2 proving oneself

**Chapter Two-Proving Oneself. **

**The next morning, she put on her new uniform; a black shirt and blazer, a green tartan skirt that fell above the knee, and white knee-high socks. She finished it off with little black slipper-shoes and a big green bow in her hair.**

**She found her timetable, and headed to the great hall for breakfast. She sat down with Draco.**

"**So, what you got first?" he asked, whilst munching on fried egg.**

"**Herbology." she returned, helping herself to toast and pumpkin juice.**

"**I'm at arithmancy, but if you want, I'll walk you half way."**

"**Sure."**

**So they left the great hall, and headed for the first floor. When they were half-way through the first floor corridor, Peeves appeared. **

"**Oooh… what's this? Newbie to the school? Aah! A Japanese one! Let's set a trappy for the jappy!"**

"**shut up, Peeves" Draco warned.**

"**It's ok Draco. You know, where I come from, naughty ghosts like him get destroyed as easily as ripping parchment." she gave Draco a meaningful look, and he said "Really? How's it done?"**

"**By an exorcism of course."**

**At that, Peeves zoomed through the wall screaming. Tabitha laughed. Draco was astounded; no one ever scared Peeves except the bloody baron.**

**She finally made it to Herbology. It was quite easy, just repotting and planting seeds.**

**As the bell went, she checked her timetable. Potions.**

"_**Hi ho hi ho, off to the dungeons I go." **_**she thought to herself.**

**When she arrived at the class, the only available seat was at the Gryffindor one. She nervously sat down and got her things ready.**

**Snape appeared, pointed his wand at the board, and stated, "Amortentia. A love potion. Ingredients are in the store, instructions on the board."**

**Tabitha collected her ingredients and got to work. She knew he would be very judgemental, so she promised herself she'd make it right. About ten minutes past, and Snape swept over to her.**

"**Ms. Riddle. Could you tell me, what would I get if I mix asphodel and murnox root? Where I would find a bezoar? The difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"**

"**Asphodel and murnox root are key ingredients in a sleeping potion so potent they call it 'The Draught Of Living Death', a bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant also known as aconite." **

**Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville looked shocked; Hermione didn't even know the answers to these questions. Also, she hadn't taken her eyes off her potion.**

"**Very good," he raised an eyebrow," you seem knowledgeable. But it is one thing to **_**know**_** and another to actually **_**do."**_

**She took her gaze off her potion for a millisecond; it was so fast Snape hardly saw it. He looked in her cauldron. She had finished and it was perfect. He smirked and said "It's…perfect. I…I cannot fault it."**

**The tones of shock were noticeable in his voice. Even Hermione couldn't do it. She smiled a little, mostly to herself. The bell went, and class was dismissed. **__


End file.
